


Happy Birthday, Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Happy Birthday Nat Attack, Incest, M/M, Multi, garbage fic, i am trash, love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;;)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Love you Nat Attack

"Are you sure this'll work?"

"That is the most damned dumbest question you've ever asked John, what are you even talking about? Will it work, of course it'll work you idiot, this is James we're talking about here. All we'd have to do is drop our clothes and he'd be like, oh my gilly gosh dang you kids look so beautiful I could just-"

"Dave, can you shut up? Grab the damn rope and shut your hole."

"Which one?"

"Oh my God."

"You walked right into that, you know."

"Can't even lie. My fault. But Dave?"

"Yeah man?"

"I'm going to murder you."

"Thank God, I thought I'd be living for the rest of my life."

"Anyways. He'll be home any minute, so, go do your thing."

"Yeah yeah. I don't know why I always have to play the slut, but whatever." Dave sighed, as if he actually cared that he was always the cute bait. He really didn't care at all. On the way to the bedroom, he stopped into the kitchen, grabbing the can of whipped cream John had gotten specifically for this particular occasion. Hell, it was the old guys birthday, celebrating was absolutely necessary. No doubt. The cake would just be two twenty year olds who enjoyed sex. No big deal, no big deal at all; on the way up the stairs, he squirts some of the cream into his mouth, ignoring John's exaggerated sigh in favor of flipping him off and doing it again.

Dave went into the clean, quaint little bedroom, setting the can down onto the nightstand as he yanked his shirt over his head, tossing that onto the floor. His pants were quick to follow, leaving nothing but a banana yellow thong with the words "this isn't a banana" on the front. Classy, totally sexy. Dave laid on the bed, back against the headboard to sit up. What was he even going to do with the whipped cream. Wait, an idea! Shaking the can first, he put two little dots on both nipples, and a smiley face over his stomach. Fucking brilliant.

When Dave hears the door open, he sucks more whipped cream into his mouth as he listens to John giving him the usual greeting. Gee golly, dadderino! It wasn't anything like that, and Dave could smell the deceit when he tells him his present is upstairs. Dave, of course, spreads his legs waits. As soon as the door opens, Dave puts a hand in the air before anyone could say anything. "Of course, I'm the best present you could possibly have."

John dies inside, from where he was standing behind his dad, head flopping forward to rest his forehead on the older man's shoulder. Dad's face has gone absolutely scarlet, a mixture of humor and absolute embarrassment crossing his face. Dad couldn't help but think how different this all would have happened had Bro been here, and not at that ridiculous anime convention. Dave certainly wouldn't have a whipped cream smiley face dripping down his chest, his son wouldn't be dead inside, and there would be absolutely no thongs whatsoever. That, he's certain of.

Dad doesn't have time to think for long, because John turned his head to press lips to his neck, and how could he focus on much else? "John, would you care to explain in a rational way what Dave was trying so poorly to accomplish?"

"Rude." Dave was hurt. (Not really.)

"Just. Things. I don't know why I thought he could pull this off."

"Double rude."

Dad nods, bringing a hand up to card his fingers through John's hair, giving a soft sigh when he felt the warm breath against his pulse. John reaches his own hand up to take James, and grabs the other hand as well, which makes the older man raise an eyebrow. He could easily tell the both of them were up to something; hell, he could practically tell from this morning that something was going on, neither one of them were good at hiding secrets. When Dave stuck a finger into the whipped cream off his nipple, and licked it from the digit, James couldn't help but laugh. Unfortunately, it distracted him. Well, fortunately for John, because he already got one wrap around his wrists of the sleek rope. 

"Hmm. John, what are you doing?"

"Practicing my knots. I used to be a boy scout, remember?"

"I do. You got kicked out after three days."

"That kid deserved to get hit in the face."

Dave snickered, shaking his head. He remembered the kid. Total asshole. Definitely earned it.

James didn't protest as he was tied, but he did tug at the restraints when John was done, and was pleasantly surprised to find that the kid had definitely done his research. "Good job, John. Excellent work, I'm proud of you."

"Can you... not do that right now."

"Fair enough." James nodded. He could see why fatherly affections would throw him off right now. Dave stayed where he was, John slowly pushing the older man towards the bed, where Dave was waiting. James kneeled on the bed once he reached the end, crawling forward on his knees to sit between Dave's obscenely wide legs. He swears the kid had no shame. He swears this even harder when Dave gets a bit of the whipped cream on his thumb, reaching out to push it past James lips, giving a soft breathy word of "suck". For now, James did, running his tongue over the pad of his thumb until the sweet, sticky substance was gone.

Afterwords, Dave leaned in for a proper kiss, which James returned much more eagerly. He could feel John's front pressing against his back, as arms wrapped around his middle to begin unbuttoning the dress shirt he always wore. Dave distracted him from that by pressing that sinful tongue of his against his own, James becoming mildly frustrated by the teasing touches. Every time he tried moving forward to deepen the kiss, Dave would move his head back. Every time James tried moving back against John, he'd just push himself back more. Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned, he could feel two sets of hands wandering his chest, both with different motives. While John's hands stayed splayed across his upper chest, Dave's hands were moving downwards, and James knew exactly why.

While Dave wasn't perfect at giving head, he was definitely the better of the two. James wasn't unhappy with the situation, he could feel John's fingers begin to run over his nipples, and he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine, releasing a soft sigh when Dave began undoing the buckle of his belt.

Once the clicks of metal had stopped and the belt was being pulled out, while James didn't necessarily approve, he didn't complain when it was thrown carelessly on the floor. Mostly because not even a full second later, his zippers being pulled down. His pants and boxers are pulled down just enough for Dave to reach in, and pull out his half hard cock from the confines of his dress pants. It was infuriating for James, not being able to move his hands enough to run his fingers through Dave's hair, his wrists shifting as if to show John his disapproval. All John did was press a soft kiss between his neck and shoulder, watching Dave with interest.

James inhales when the head of his cock his underneath a swath of wetness, eyes fluttering shut at the combination of kisses, nipple touches, and Dave beginning to suck on the head of his dick like a lollipop. This was definitely birthday appropriate treatment, James couldn't deny that they had both done very well for this. When Dave pulls off and swipes the whip cream off his chest, James is curious what he's doing for all of five seconds. John's hands are brushed away, the whip cream being smeared over his own nipples instead, and the last of it being put over the head of his cock. Dave leans up, John letting one hand slide down to stroke near the base of his cock for the time being, James shifting his hips as much as he could into John's hand.

Dave leaned forward, pressing his tongue flat and wide against James chest, licking a long stripe upwards to take the whipped cream into his mouth. James hips bucked at the wet, hot sensation, chest puffing out slightly as if begging for more attention. Dave was happy to give it to him; repeating the process with the other nipple, it was slightly rushed so Dave could bring his head up, pressing his open mouth forcefully against James, who immediately reciprocated. He isn't surprised when the whipped cream covered tongue is shoved into his own mouth, happily accepting it. John's squeezing his cock in the best of ways, and it makes James accidentally bite Dave's tongue, but Dave didn't seem to mind in the slightest when he pulled off. 

Leaning back down, James jumps slightly when not only the head of his dick is taken into Dave's mouth, but when he immediately slides halfway down in one swift motion. John's hand left his cock, sliding over James slightly pudgy stomach, stopping once he reached his throat, palm of his hand resting against his Adams apple.

It never failed to surprise him how dominating John could really be. It was in a lot of the casual things he did; he didn't even have to ask, oftentimes his presence or the casual touches just demanded everything he wanted. James was like that, when he was younger and cared more about those sort of things, but with age he realized that he didn't particularly care which was it happened, as long as it did and felt nice he couldn't really complain. 

James watched when John's hand went forward, carding his fingers through Dave's hair as if he could read James mind. It wasn't reading his mind, however, when he could see John's fingers tighten (so hard, James sure it must sting his scalp) and yanked Dave forward, forcing most of his cock into Dave's poor throat. At least, James will care about his throat later; but currently, the constricting feeling squeezing around the head and top of his dick are enough to wash away every feeling aside from pleasure. John begins using Dave's hair as leverage, to push and pull him back and forwards on his dick like a living fleshlight. James is watching, unable to take his eyes away from the beautiful scene created in front of him.

James is squirming, with the hand on his throat, the sensations spreading over his cock, and the infuriating rub of the rope against his wrists, it's all combining. It's difficult to not move his hands, he's used to touching people and being able to satisfy them, but currently he's rubbing his wrists as he tries so desperately to free himself. It's futile, John had done plenty of research and practiced. He could tell.

James could feel himself reaching fast, he can feel John's hard cock pressing against his lower back, he can feel the warm breath against his ear and the clothes that felt like they were suffocating him. When Dave opens those beautiful, and surprisingly sexy red eyes, to look up at him as his lips were stretched wide around his cock, that's all it takes for his orgasm to hit him hard, thighs shaking as he cums into Dave's mouth. John holds Dave on his cock, forcing him to swallow down the semen until Dave tapped John's thigh. John immediately pulled him off after that; signal that he needed to breathe. Dave took a deep breath of air, glancing between John and James. 

"Okay, time for round two."

James eyes widened. "Wha-" he was already feeling sluggish. Again? He was far too old to do this again.

"Easy, old man. Lay back, you'll see." Dave cooed, moving out of the way so John and him could lay him down carefully, so they didn't hurt his arms when laid down on his back. With John and Dave on either side of him, James looked confused (and almost frightened) between them.

He wasn't confused for long when they leaned over him, beginning to attack each other's mouths, teeth and tongue and hands beginning to wander right over him. James had always enjoyed watching them together, for friends who always fought and argued (it was always playful) they fell into their roles surprisingly well. John had a hand in Dave's hair, grip tight to crane Dave's head back, unsurprisingly having more power over the situation. 

Also unsurprisingly, James could feel his dick take some interest, twitching where it laid against his stomach. Dave moved a hand down while kissing John, slender fingers wrapping around his cock and beginning to stroke him fluidly. It wasn't hard, a mixture of his cum and spit still coating his cock, so the stroking was relatively smooth. James shifted his hips so his arms would rest more properly underneath him, Dave making a soft noise in the back of his throat when John yanked their mouths apart by his hair. 

Then John was leaning over, yanking Dave down as well. When they both started making out with the tip of his cock at the same time, well, James completely hardened again easily. It was too beautiful a sight to behold, Dave's eyes lidded like he was drunk off of pleasure, the mixture of tongue running over the crown of his dick. James couldn't help but let out a throaty sound when John slid his tongue down to the base, tongue tracing over his lonely balls. Poor friends, they haven't gotten much attention lately. He's swallowing the thought when John moves his head, and his tongues replaced by a hand, and their being massaged in his palm.

James could see Dave jerking off, cock hard and leaking from the tip. James looked over to see if John was doing the same, but other than John having pulled his dick out, it wasn't being touched much at all. Dave seemed to notice him looking over, glancing between the both of them. So, Dave took it upon himself to reach a hand out, grabbing John's dick and pumping him. He didn't have much of a reaction at first, except to kiss him more harshly over James dick (which he appreciated, and showed that with a deep, gutteral moan). 

When they both stop, however, James raises his eyebrows; breathless and flushed, his eyes widened when Dave is suddenly straddling his chest. He isn't complaining however, and tries not to be surprised when the tip of Dave's cock is bumping his lips. 

"Come on, Daddio. Open up." 

It's tempting, really. To bite his dick off. Instead, he does open his mouth, enough for Dave to way too eagerly thrust his dick in. James gags slightly, Dave jumping when John pokes him hard in the side. "Dave, be gentle. He's the birthday boy, we talked about that, didn't we?" With a roll of his eyes, Dave takes it back a notch, thrusting much more shallowly into his mouth. James has to admit, he's thankful he isn't choking on the dong anymore. He closes his eyes, not paying attention to whatever it was John was doing as the slim cock slides consistently past his lips and over his tongue. 

At least, James wasn't paying attention until he could feel John shifting over him. John almost never took dick in his ass, the only person John never denied access to happened to be Bro; James never questioned why. It was like a train, Dave bottomed for everyone, John only bottomed for Bro, Bro only bottomed for James, James. Well, James didn't really care, usually just going where he was directed. And currently, he was being directed into a tight, squeezing heat, one that he didn't go in often. James clenches his fingers into the palms of his hands as John lowers, desperately wishing he could have some sort of control over the situation, but knowing damn well he had none. 

John begins moving too soon for him to process, the tight rolling of his hips making James groan around Dave's cock. Dave seemed to like that, a lot actually, and he rested his hands against the headboard to try and steady his thrusting. So of course, James did it again, the vibrations of his mouth rippling around Dave; the one bit of "control" that he had in the situation. John was bouncing in his lap, he could feel that wonderful ass smacking against his hips in each downward thrust, the tight channel constricting his cock better than he's felt in a long time. When he feels Dave's thrusting more shallowly than before, James opens his eyes to find quite the site.

John had yanked Dave's hair back, their mouths a fury of rough kissing, and James groans as he sees Dave's lip bleeding from the rough bites. Leave it to John to be a rough little asshole. John is still moving his hips while they kiss, and the site when John brings a hand up to pinch Dave's nipple is enough for James to give a warning.

He's not surprised when John ignores the warning.

When James is cumming inside of John, he feels Dave shooting into his mouth unexpectedly, James coughing when it hits the back of his throat. James blinks when John smacks Dave in the face while he's cumming.

"You warn him next time." He sounds so mean, it's weird it's the same kid that tripped over his own feet to answer the door when they came home.

Dave nods breathlessly, lips parted slightly to create the beautiful image of bliss, slumped against John and James. James is frustrated he can't wipe the cum on his lip, it steadily making its way down his chin. He doesn't think about it for long before Dave's leaning down, licking it up and then pressing his tongue into James mouth. That's what sets John off, cumming over Dave's back with a few hard strokes of his own cock. Dave, having had time to come down from the orgasm, gives a whine.

"Really man? That's gross. You couldn't aim your load somewhere else? I-"

"Dave, dear, please be quiet." James laughed softly, exhaling when John pulled off, and practically shoved Dave off of him as well. Dave squawked. "Man be gentle, don't damage the merchandise," he muttered, John helping James up enough to gently untie the rope. As soon as it's off he moves his arms around, but before he can rub his wrists, John's arms wrap around him. John rubs James wrists, lips pressed against the back of his ear, breath soft and warm.

"Happy birthday, daddy."


End file.
